jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis
JURASSIC PARK... DREAM IT, BUILD IT, SURVIVE IT Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis (often abbreviated JP:OG or simply JPOG), is a park-building game that allows players to create their own version of Jurassic Park. It is reminiscent of games like SimCity and Zoo Tycoon. Your park can earn stars by entertaining visitors. As your park earns stars, your park will become more popular. The more stars and popularity, the more visitors you will have. It is one of the more popular Jurassic Park games to be released. Story You have been chosen by the eccentric billionaire and CEO of InGen John Hammond as the newest manager of Jurassic Park, a theme park featuring dinosaurs as its main attraction! InGen has provided you with a series of small islands to build up your park from, and has given you access to some of the richest fossil sites in the world! Make the park a safe and affordable holiday destination for the entire family! InGen is counting on you. Gameplay Gameplay in Operation Genesis involves building and maintaining your own Jurassic Park, with the ultimate goal being to reach a five-star Park. Dinosaurs are enclosed in three tiers of electric fences, from low security to high security. Dinosaurs are born in hatcheries, and need lakes and food dispensers(which can either hold bales of hay of live cows and goats,depending on the species) to thrive. You must also care for your visitors and park - food kiosks, rest rooms and rest areas make happy guests, as does a clean park. Security is very important for Jurassic Park. You must build Ranger Stations, security bunkers, avoidance beacons, and security cameras in order to keep your visitors relaxed and happy. In order to unlock more dinosaurs, dig teams are dispatched to fossil dig sites to recover Dino DNA, which is then extracted. Once 50% of any one dinosaur's DNA has be discovered, you will be able to breed one. Management Team The player is assisted by several important characters who oversee aspects of the park. *John Hammond is the CEO of InGen and creator of Jurassic Park. He contacts you to report on your performance and park ratings. *Peter Ludlow is the financial director of InGen, and will inform you on your profits and losses. *Alan Grant is a world-famous paleontologist who oversees your fossil hunting expeditions. He reports to you on new discoveries and status of the fossil market whenever a new shipment is coming. *Henry Wu is InGen's head geneticist and creator of InGen's cloning technology, and is responsible for extracting DNA from fossils for your dinosaurs. He is also in charge of the research department. *Ellie Sattler is the park's dinosaur manager. She is an expert on paleoecology and botany, and monitors the health of your dinosaurs. She contacts you when a dinosaur is sick, comatose, or dead. *Ray Arnold is the park administrator. He monitors weather forecasts and oversees the park maintenance and daily operations. He will inform the player of any damages to park property. *Robert Muldoon is the park warden and is in charge of all the park security systems and rangers. He is also the supervisor of the Safari Ride and Balloon Tour attractions. *Jane Powers is the public relations manager. She contacts the player with any attraction or visitor problems (and the only person not to appear in any of the films, novels, and other games, however replacing Ed Regis, the parks public relations manager in the novel). Park Building The actual building of your park is relatively easy thanks to the streamlined interface Blue Tongue has come up with. You must first determine four characteristics of your island: land shape, tree density, rivers, and mountains and decide how much of each you would want on your island. Mountains may make the island look more natural, but take up space otherwise usable by your park. Having more trees is definitely an advantage. Shape determines how much land and spaces the island has. Rivers also help with natural beauty but can also help with dinosaur enclosures providing free water sources for your dinosaurs. Buildings see Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis/Buildings After creating your island, the building begins. You are given an initial amount of money ($60,000) from investors to build your park with, and you have to make sure you start small so that your resources can handle the park maintenance while you earn money. *You can build your park from 25 different pieces *Populate it with an initial selection of 60 dinosaurs (but you can only get 30) *Eventually you will earn new dinosaurs by researching fossils and discovering new species. Safety You need to make sure your visitors are safe (though it's fun to sometimes watch carnivores devour the visitors). No one wants to visit a park where they could be eaten. To assure the safety of your visitors, you need to set up the right types of fences (some dinosaurs need different fences), build ranger stations, and also set up other security measure such as cameras and avoidance beacons. If there is an emergency, you can take charge of a helicopter or car, and rescue visitors or take out ravaging dinosaurs that have broken free of their confines and are wreaking havoc around the park. This is the most important thing in your park because if visitors don't feel safe, they will leave. You can see how they feel of your security by clicking their Info button, or from the reports menu. If you want visitors to feel completely safe, then follow these steps for the perfect security system. Note: some animals may be injured/annoyed with this system When you open the park, research a bunker. When it's done build one. Each bunker can protect 40 visitors. Then research avoidance becons, build one on each side of the bunker, and make sure they are off. Avoidance beacons can also be useful on safari rides, as some dinosaurs will charge and destroy the land cruisers. Place the beacons at various points next to the route of your safari tour, ensuring that there will always be a safe distance between your visitors and your dinosaurs. Creating Dinosaurs The dinosaurs must be created by extracting DNA from fossils or amber. The main DNA source is fossils, as they are most common. You need 50 percent of a dinosaur's DNA to grow one, but it only lives for 6 months. Getting 100% DNA grants the dinosaurs their full lifespan, which is different for different species. Dinosaurs can fight each other, and death duels will occur. The dinosaurs are grown in hatcheries, and each cost more than $1,000, and the bigger or carnivorous dinosaurs cost even more. Dinosaurs should not die early to save money for your park. Fossil Market The Fossil Market allows you to buy fossils or amber for DNA extraction. Items you can afford are lit up, while items you can't are dimmed. Any extra fossils or amber, or valuble minerals such as gold that your dig teams find can be sold here. Dr. Grant mails the player when a new shipment is available. Genetic Lab Henry Wu created the cloning and other technology of Jurassic Park. He leads the Genetic Lab. The Genetic Lab can extract or sell an item. DNA extraction is free, but it takes time. You can create an order for items to be extracted in. Selling items immediately increase park funds. DNA can be extracted from two sources, fossils or amber. Fossils are identified as belonging to a certain species, so you always know whether or not you should extract them, however, certain fossils do not yield significant DNA increases. Amber is rare, and very valuable. It can give large amounts of DNA, but you cannot tell which dinosaur species it will yield. Fossil Hunt Dinosaurs are created from the fossil hunt you have purchased. The first fossil hunt team is free. The second one will cost you $5,000. The third fossil hunting team will cost you $10,000. The fourth fossil hunting team will cost $20,000. The fith team will cost you $40,000 to purchase for traveling and digging, with a total teams of 5. The content of your fossil hunt grounds are: good, mediocre, poor, exhausted, and in progress. The park's global fossil hunt team has 9 sites, but you cannot unlock all sites (except on the PC version after anyone skilled with computer file editing changes certain values in the main file, that can unlock all the sites). In PS2, only three can be unlocked. While 5 sites can be unlocked in the Xbox and PC version of the game. These sites are: *Judith River Group A: Albertosaurus, Ankylosaurus, and Pachycephalosaurus *Judith River Group B: Tyrannosaurus, Corythosaurus, and Styracosaurus *The Flaming Cliffs: Velociraptor, Homalocephale, and Gallimimus *Hell Creek Formation Group A: Acrocanthosaurus, Torosaurus, and Parasaurolophus *Hell Creek Formation Group B: Triceratops, Edmontosaurus, and Pachycephalosurus *Morrison Formation Group A: Dryosaurus, Ceratosaurus, and Stegosaurus *Morrison Formation Group B: Dilophosaurus, Brachiosaurus, and Camarasaurus *Tendaguru Beds: Allosaurus, Brachiosaurus and Kentrosaurus *Chenini Formation: Spinosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus (misspelled as Carchar'a'''dontosaurus) and ''Ouranosaurus Dinosaurs Dinosaur List Cut dinosaurs see Dinosaurs cut from Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis '' Dinosaur behavior list *Defecating *Thirsty *Hungry *Hunt *Socializing *Wandering *Territory (only when ''Torosaurus and Pachycephalosaurus have a dominance display or large carnivores meet each other and fight) *Sleepy *Flocking *Panic *Stressed *Rampage (only happens when large or small carnivores are highly stressed or have Rabies and rarely from time to time a Triceratops will become enraged) *Comatose Dinosaur diseases In the game, the dinosaurs in your park are susceptible to certain dinosaur diseases and thus you have to research cures and vaccines to protect them from harm. Dinosaurs, like all animals in captivity, with sometimes get sick. InGen dinosaurs however are more susceptible to diseases as they are born with immunity-deficiencies as a direct result of they're accelerated growth. Diseases are expensive to research, unless you save a lot of money. It is not difficult to cure a serious disease, but the more dinosaurs are infected, the more your park's popularity will decrease. Elite Sattler is the dinosaur veterinarian and dinosaur manager of the park, although in the first novel and film it was Gerry Harding. Paleo trees can make some certain herbivores sick, and species that are examined to not eat the trees are concealed. Diseases create serious problems for your park. In the best case, your visitors will complain about your lack of care for your dinosaurs. In the worst case, your dinosaurs will die. Rangers are assigned the responsibility to monitor and control disease outbreaks in your park. You must make sure that your rangers have the vaccines they need to be able to control the disease outbreaks. Dinosaurs cost money, and if they die from disease, you will lost money and never gain it again. There are six known diseases in Operation Genesis - Those diseases include: *'Bumblefoot' - Inflammation of the dinosaur's foot caused when a cut or abrasion becomes infected and heals over. The resulting swollen foot is very painful, causing the dinosaur to limp and reducing the animal's movement, as well as putting it through a lot of stress. This will happen mostly to herbivores. *'Dino Belly' This disease infects the digestive system of the dinosaur. This causes it to eat less, drink more and excrete massively. *'Dino Flu' This disease makes your dinosaurs start sneezing. If not dealt with quickly the disease can spread throughout your park. Since it only inflicts dinosaurs, this is possibly an extinct Mesozoic flu virus that was accidentally cloned along with the dinosaurs. *'Tick Infestation' - This is a very unconditional disease. Ticks will cover an entire dinosaur and then start a tick infestation starting the loss of blood and the dinosaur will go crazy and soon will be paralyzed. *'Gastric Poisoning' - This is a very serious condition that can occur in herbivorous dinosaurs. Toxins from the plants that they eat build up and accumulate in the body of the dinosaur, until they reach a level that the dinosaur becomes immobilized and can eventually die from the poisoning if left untreated. (NOTE: this is probably what the sick ''Triceratops (film) / Stegosaurus (novel) was suffering from during the first Park Drive tour a few hours before the Isla Nublar Incident took place''). *'Rabies' - A dangerous condition for the carnivores. If they get the rabies, they will go on a rampage, attack and kill everything around their area, and will die quickly without overdose effect. This is arguably the most dangerous disease in the game, as it is a threat not only to your dinosaurs, but to your entire park as well. Since only mammals can get rabies in real life, this disease may instead be the Prion disease described in the Lost World novel, simply misidentified as a form of rabies by InGen scientists. Exercises In these nine tutorials you learn all the basics of the game. *Welcome To Jurassic Park *Dinosaur Origins *What Visitors Want *Safe & Secure *Open Range Safari *Jurassic Classic *The Lost World *Dangerous & Abodes *Any Port In A Storm Missions There are 10 missions the player must finish to unlock Site B. * Safari - A Picture's Worth 100 Points * Ranger Attack - When Carnivores Attack *Dinomuster - Time To Get Moving * Safari - Dinosaurs & Weather * Ranger Rescue - Rescue The President * Safari - Danger Club Photo Safari * Ranger Rescue - Rescue Hammond * Ranger Attack - Cleanup Operation * Dinomuster - The Amazing Maze * Safari - Jurassic Park Calendar Site B After all the missions and exercises are completed, a Site B option unlocks on the title page which allows the player to build an island without any fences or buildings for people, and no visitors are allowed. In it, the player gets to place eight hatcheries and only sixty dinosaurs. The dinosaurs will be created and live out their lives on your island. Dialogue *John Hammond: The most-frequent speaking character of the game. **Hello, my name is John Hammond, and I'm in charge of InGen, the company that you now work for. Your job is quite simple, really. build a park, create dinosaurs, and entertain people. Of course, we'll be keeping an eye on you as well, we'll watch your park rating and give you feedback on your performance. But in the end, the success or failure of Jurassic Park is all up to you. **Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to declare the newest wonder of the modern world: Jurassic Park. Now open! **You should contact us if you have the time. **Greetings! Now, let's have a look at this report. **Excellent work! This park is really coming together. **I'm delighted to inform you that your management of Jurassic Park has been everything we hoped for! We have finally been awarded our five-star rating! So it's official! Jurassic Park is the greatest theme park in the world! *Henry Wu: **I'd like your thoughts on this. **What should we do here? **Great! **Good choice! **It's coming together. **Hello. *Robert Muldoon: **Greetings. **Hurry quickly! Something's wrong. **Oh? So you're taking control? Okay, just don't do anything dangerous. **This is a disaster! you must act now! **I was afraid something like this would happen! We simply have no choice now, they must all be destroyed! **We have to clean this mess up before the authorities arrive. Those hatcheries must be shut down! *Ellie Sattler **Hi there. **Sure. **It's good to see you. **Great to see you again. **Are you just going to let this go on? Do something! **This is way out my league, what's your advice? **You must do something! *Peter Ludlow: **You're back again. Maybe for the last time? **I think we have to discuss your performance. **This is a disaster! How can I explain this to the InGen board? **Welcome back. Things will be different now that I'm in charge. **Well, I'm pleased to see that you know how to make money, as well as dinosaurs. **I'm glad to see you've run a safe park. Keep up the good work. **I've just seen the quarterly financial statements for Jurassic Park. You have run this park into the ground! **Do you understand how dangerous dinosaurs are? Prove your park security at once! **If you can drag yourself away from the park, we'd like to speak with you. **This is not good enough. You've got two choices, make more money or resign! **You should invest more in security measures, it will save you in the long run. **INGEN regrets to announce that it is the decision of the board, that from today Jurassic Park will close its gates for the last time. This decision has been made with the interest of the shareholders and the safety of the public in mind. *Jane Powers: **Hello! **Hi! **Hey there! **Great to see you. **Thanks for stopping by! **Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special announcement, a new five-star attraction has arrived in Jurassic Park: Tyrannosaurus. The most feared predator of the Cretaceous era is now hunting for your entertainment. For those visitors who like their excitement with a dash of danger, this is one attraction that will really grab you. ((Note: Jane announces the introduction of every species of dinosaur the first time one is cloned.)) **Ladies and gentlemen, we're very proud to announce the arrival of our latest attraction, Velociraptor. Don't let their size fool you, these raptors are destined to be one of our most entertaining exhibits. Please enjoy these dinosaurs, safe in the knowledge that visitor safety is our top priority. **Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special announcement, a new five-star attraction has arrived in Jurassic Park, Brachiosaurus, the gigantic Jurassic herbivore, is the largest dinosaur in the park. Nature lovers must see this magnificent dinosaur which embodies the might and majesty of the Mesozoic world. Please enjoy! **Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special announcement, our newest five-star attraction, the heroic herbivore, Triceratops, is now on display. This gentle giant will put a smile on the faces of those visitors who long to see a herbivore fight back. Please enjoy! **Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special announcement. A new five-star attraction has arrived in Jurassic Park. Spinosaurus, a truly frightening predator from Cretaceous Africa is now on display. Visitors with heart conditions should consult a doctor before viewing this dinosaur. *Ray Arnold: **Hey! **Could you look after this while I go get a soda? (Possible reference to Nedry) **Oh my God! What are we gonna do?! **Tell me this isn't happening! **This is not good! What will we do? **Welcome back! **It's good to know you're keeping an eye on things. **Good! **Wise move. Game Voice Cast *Bud Tingwell as John Hammond *Jane Badler as Jane Powers *Marcella Russo as Ellie Sattler *Brian Hannon as Alan Grant *Peter Kent as Robert Muldoon *Bill Ten Eyck as Peter Ludlow and Dr. Henry Wu *Chris Kirby as Ray Arnold and Ranger Pilot *Ailsa Piper as Park Manager's Assistant Music see Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Soundtrack The game features 33 soundtracks. The music was written by Stephan Schütze. The music was recorded over two days in at . The music was performed by the conducted by Graham Abbott.stephanschutze.com]. Reception The game was received fairly well on all the platforms it was released on (PS2, PC and Xbox), praising the concept and the variety of dinosaurs and buildings available. It got a positive rating of a 7.0 from GameSpot. IGN gave a negative review for the PS2 and Xbox version, stating they weren't as good as the PC version. Downloadable Demo Version There is a free downloadable Demo version for PC and Mac where you get one tutorial (Welcome to Jurassic Park), two missions (When Carnivores Attack and Danger Club Photo Safari) and Site B with only three dinosaurs to choose from (Small Herbivore: Gallimimus, Large Herbivore: Triceratops and Large Carnivore: Tyrannosaurus Rex). There is also access to the Dinopedia. Errors/Mistakes *Dr. Henry Wu's name is misspelt as "Dr. Harry Wu" Trivia *Dennis Nedry, the computer supervisor, is absent and replaced by Ray Arnold, who is loyal to the park industry is the main computer-technician in the game. It is likely that he was either caught before he could carry out his plans, or was never hired at all. *Gerry Harding, the Park's veterinarian, is replaced by Ellie Sattler who helps to fix the dinosaur's poor health condition. He was probably replaced by Ellie to bring balance in the male/female ratio of the characters. *Ed Regis is replaced by Jane Powers, a women who doesn't appear in any other Jurassic Park media. Ed Regis was probably replaced by a women to bring balance in the male/female ratio of the characters. *Sarah Harding is also not included in the game. She is only mentioned by Hammond in The Lost World exercise in the instruction box for the player to read. *Henry Wu is sometimes incorrectly referred to as "Harry Wu" this is most likely an oversight by the developers. *A GameCube version of Operation Genesis was in development, but was cancelled for unknown reasons. *By terraforming the island in a certain way, the players’ beginning dig site can vary, eg. an island created with the 'shape', 'trees' and 'rivers' sliders maximised and the 'mountains' slider minimised will cause the player to start with the Morrison Formation A dig site unlocked. External links *Genesis Lab References Category:Simulation video game Category:Operation Genesis Category:Video Games Category:Games